Welcome Veronica and Hannah Queen
by Link60fly
Summary: With the magic of Hermione's new plant Ron and Harry turn into girls.
1. The plant

All rights go to J.K. Rowling. I only take credit for the G Swap Plant. ENJOY!

Harry Potter exited the Hogwarts Express. He was about to start his fifth year. He saw Ron and Hermione exit the prefix part of the train. Harry noticed a strange plant in her arms. As soon as they got in the carriages Hermione explained the plant to Ron and Harry. "It's a rare plant that only blooms every 5 years." "It's a rare plant but nobody really cares for it, so it was really cheap." "Are you sure it's not a fake?" said Ron chuckling to himself. "Ha Ha Ha Ron" said Hermione glaring. "What does it do that makes it so rare anyway?" asked Ron. "I don't know." Hermione lied. She was going to tell them after she used it on a certain slytherian boy. "Why did you by it then?" asked Ron. "Probley for a girly thing." laughed Harry and Ron laughed to. "Probably it's a perfume plant that makes you smell irresistible." laughed Ron. This made Hermione a little hurt inside. She pushed down the left leaf and sprayed both Harry and Ron. "I lied when I said I didn't know to use It." said Hermione. "I wanted to let you have a good laugh at what happened to Malfoy when I sprayed him." Harry and Ron both finished coughing and both said "What was that for!" "Anyway nothing seemed to happen to us" Ron said trying to wipe the smell off his robes. Hermione giggled in her mind knowing what was going to happen to both of them in the morning. They could see the castle now in clear view as the turned down the road heading for the castle.


	2. The backfired spell

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!

PLEASE R&R

PLEASE ENJOY

As they saw the castle some birds flew over them. "Aren't they beautiful" said Ron. "Did I just say that" said Ron disgustingly. Hermione only giggled as they got of the carriages. They took there seat as a bunch of 1st years came into the great hall looking around amazed. They stood in a line as professor McGonagal called there names. As soon as she finished Dumbledor said a speech and then the students began to eat the food that just appeared. When they were done Malfoy came and pulled out his wand. "Mi-" said Malfoy as he sneezed. "Chew" came the rest of his sneeze. A silver spark came out of his wand and split in two then hit Harry and Ron. This just made them stumble back. Malfoy looked at them a little sad and went to the slytherian common room. When Malfoy walked inside and said "I wasted the bloody spell and nothing happened." He remembered something when he had denton with McGonagal last year. "There is a spell witch makes the target anything you want, it's sorta advanced magic, but only 5th years and up could preform the spell." He remembered her saying. "The spell is Micule, but if you say the spell wrong you transform into the thing you meant to turn the subjects to and only they will be hit with white sparks that send them back a little. Malfoy almost cried when he went to bed.


	3. Malfoys transformation

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

OR THE WAFFLE THING

Malfoy twisted and turned in his bed. Harry and Ron mumbled something under there breath as they twisted and turned in there beds. Malfoy was awoken by Crabbe and Goyal saying waffle over and over again. "Can you both shut up, its 5am in the morning." said Malfoy a little annyoed. His voice was a little higher and feminine like. Crabbe and Goyal looked at Malfoy's bed in confusion. "What are you staring at." said Malfoy a little louder. Before he noticed 2 hands that were like gorilla hands grabed his shoulders and started pulling him out of his bed. "Let me go!" said Malfoy angrily. "Weres Malfoy?" asked Crabbe a little worried. "Ya." said Goyal "I am Malfoy." he said angryly "No." said Crabbe "Your a girl." said Goyal "What are you talking-." stopped Malfoy as he looked down and saw a pair of breasts on his cheast. "You got to listen to me, I am Malfoy." He said. "Oh ya." said Crabbe. "Prove it." siad Goyal as they reached the end of there sleeping room. Malfoy thought a bit then said "In our third year you were dragged around by Potter and his invisability cloak." He pointed to Crabbe who looked a little embarrassed. "And you." he said pointing at Goyal. You got hit in the face by Potter's snowball." "But where were we?" asked Goyal. "In front of Weasley and Granger who were looking at the shrieking shack from afar." "Malfoy that is you." said Crabbe. They talked about what the should do, but then decied on going to Dumbledor. Malfoy had Crabbe and Goyal ask proffesor Snape what the password was to get into Dumbledor's room. He told them it was "beat drop". They thanked him and went to the statue of an owl. They were about to say the password when he saw Hermione and two blue hair girls, one taller then the other. They passed Crabbe and Goyal without notice, but took attension to Malfoy who was now a girl. They shrugged it off and went to a room on the left side. Crabbe said the password and they climbed up the stairs and knocked on Dumbledor's door as he just sat down. "Come in." said a voice from behind the door. Dumbledor had to hold in a laugh as he saw the same predicament as the other trio who came in with the same predicament. "Can you help me sir?" asked Malfoy "Its me Draco Malfoy." "Ahh Mr. Draco." said Dumbledor with a little calmness. "What is the problem." he asked humoressly. "In cased you haven't noticed, I'M A GIRL! said Malfoy raiseing his voice. Dumbledor told him to wait in the room down his stairs to the right. He also told him that if he didn't want to be himiliated he would be announced as a transfer student at breakfest time at 7am. He also told them he would call them to the Banquet Hall to be introduced and that they would have to change Malfoy's first and last name. Maloy went down to the room and waited for Dumbledor to call him to the Banquet Hall as he thought of the perfect first and last name.


	4. Harry and Ron's Transformation

"I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER/p  
>"Harry woke up at about 4:45am. He just had a nightmare were Voldemort was torturing Ron and Hermione laughing. He looked down to let the sweat drop and saw a pair of breasts on his chest. He almost screamed but held it in. He was panicking around the room but decided on waking up Ron but when he saw a girl with red hair. "Ginny" he thought. He decided on waking up the girl. "Wake up" he said softly. The girl mumbled something then lifted her head off her pillow. The girl looked at Harry and said in a whisper "Girls aren't supposed to be in here" "I should say the same thing about you" said Harry "What a you bloody talking abo-" stopped Ron They both pulled out there wands. Harry lifted his bangs as Ron saw a lighting shaped scar. To be sure Ron asked "When you first used the Floo Powder network where did you end up?" "Knockturn alley." Harry said. Ron lowered his wand. Harry asked "In our fourth year what potion did you make." "It was in our second year but I didn't make it Hermione did." Ron said. They discused what they should do. They decide on going to Hermione but changed into their clothes. They climbed up to the girls domertry and opened the 5th years room. They were surprised to see Hermione already dressed. "How did you know we were coming?" asked Ron "Lucky guess" said Hermione smirking. They talked with Hermione about what they should decided on going to Dumbledor. They had Hermione to ask professor McGonagle who surprisingly was a wake. She said it was "beat drop". Hermione thanked her and the trio went on to Dumbledor's office. He was already awake as he said come in. "Ms. Granger who are these fine young women." said Dumbledor. Ron's ears went pink as he heard that. "These are Harry and Ron sir." said Hermione. Dumbledor's expression did not change. "How is this?" Dumbledor asked. "Malfoy sir." said Ron "He said Mi then he sneezed."Well the only cure is a potion but it will take a year from today to make." said Dumbledor "To a avoid embarrassment, I will introduce you as transfer students as part of a transfer trade." Harry and Ron both nodded. "Mr Potter and Mr weasley if you want you could be introduced as sisters" continued Dumbledor. "But how sir?" asked Ron "By dyeing your hair of course." said Dumbledor. "No black or red though that would just give you to away." "What about blue?" asked Hermione. "Great idea ." said Dumbledor. He pulled out 2 blue hair spray cans. He asked Harry and Ron to turn around. He spayed Harry's sudden long black hair blue. Then he did the same with Ron's long red hair. Then he said that they will have to come up with a different first and last name. He said that they can use the room down stairs to the left and then said that he will call them at breakfast. As they left Hermione stood behind and told Dumbledor about the plant and how she sprayed them with it and then about Malfoy and then about coming to see him. Dumbledor said that he new about it the whole time. She nodded to Dumbledor and then left. As she and the others went down they saw Crabbe and Goyal with a young blond girl. They shrugged it off and went into there room. "That went well" said Harry. Ron looked in the mirror and let out a little scream with his feminine voice. "I shrunk" said Ron with an exasperated voice. He was as tall as Hermione while Harry grew about 4 inches. They both had very thin and fine bodies. "I've got the perfect first and last names." said Hermione with a smile. "Which are." said Ron and Harry together. I welcome Veronica," she pointed at Ron,"and Hannah Queen." They looked at her in amazement.<p> 


	5. The Meeting

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER  
>"Have you chosen a name for your self Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledor as he came into his room. "Yes I have" said Malfoy "I am Maria Drano" "Excellent" said Dumbledor. "Now I have to go to the next room, please Mr er Ms Drano follow me." Maria did what she was told. Dumbledor entered Harry and Ron's room.<br>I'M TIRED SO I"LL UPDATE LATER  
>ALSO SORRY FOR ME NOT UPDATING A LOT IVE BEEN AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER.<p> 


End file.
